Time Turners
by HarryPottertheboywholiived
Summary: Great Title, right? Basically, Lily Luna, James II, Albus Severus, Hugo, and Rose are sent back to the height of Voldemort's rise to power (the first time). I know it has been over done, but I love the idea of the characters meeting the family they never got to.


Time Turners

Chapter 1

Time Turners

If there is one thing James Sirius Potter was known for by his siblings, it was the fact he didn't think before he acted (or spoke). So when he decided to break into his father's office when his cousins were at his house, no one was surprised.

"Come on, Rosie, it'll be fun" James pleaded with his cousin, her arms were crossed and the look on her face mirrored her mother's expression; an expression that Ron and Harry had been victim to. James was the oldest Potter child, looking like a perfect combination of his two parents. He had Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes, and his personality mirrored Fred and George's almost exactly.

"Famous last words, James." Lily smiled lightly at Rose's reply. Rose's most noticeable feature was her hair, bright red and curly. She was as smart as her mum but can crack jokes as easily as her father.

"James, this really isn't a good idea." The middle Potter, Albus, also protested. He looked the most like their father, messy black hair that never stayed down, and green, almond shaped eyes that he had inherited from Lily Evans. The most level headed of the three siblings, he knew they would probably get killed or worse … their mum would find out.

"I don't know, Al, what could go wrong?" Lily entered the argument. The youngest Potter looked like Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley combined. Long, straight, red hair and wide, brown, eyes the color of chocolate. She was more stubborn than anyone else in her family (and that was saying a lot), was adventurous but not stupid (like a certain brother of hers), and cared for people deeply. Both her brothers were overly protective of her; it reminded her of the way her Uncles acted around her mum.

"Lily, you never say that! You'll jinx it." Hugo smacked her lightly over the head. Hugo had red hair that would probably be curly if he let it grow out. He more Weasley than his older sister, always making jokes at others expense and 'having the emotional range of a teaspoon'.

This argument went for another fifteen minutes, before Lily slipped away and alohomoraed her way into Harry's office. Albus noticed first and followed her dragging Rose behind him. James and Hugo were just a few steps after them. Lily, James, and Hugo explored the office to their heart's content; James found a beautiful gold necklace. The center was a glass hourglass, circled with gold inscribed with runes none of them could read. That was when James sneezed and the necklace crashed to the floor, shattering. The entire world burned white.

The five teens woke in a tangled pile, in a place none of them recognized.

"James, you bloody idiot! You could have gotten us killed." This was Rose, pulling her brother to his feet. He was about to reply when Al's panicked voice floated over.

"James, Lily's hurt." Albus was helping Lily to her feet, her hand bleeding heavily.

"Lils, what happed?" James was at his sister's side, grabbing her hand to inspect the wound. Rose and Hugo were right behind him.

"The thing you broke was glass, Jamie." James didn't protest at the nickname, he never let anyone call him that. The cut was across her entire palm, not deep, but bleeding severely. "Rosie, you're better at magic, do you know anything that would help?" He sounded more panicky than Hugo had ever heard him. Hugo ripped the bottom half of his shirt into strips.

"We can just wrap it for now; we shouldn't risk magic on it. It might make it worse." He carefully wrapped the wound.

"Hugh, where did you learn that? You're brilliant" After Hugo was done, Rose pulled him into a hug.

"Granddaddy Weasley taught me a lot of muggle stuff. Muggle first aid was one of the things."

"We have to find help." James had lifted Lily up, she protested ('It's only my hand, James, I'm fine!' 'You lost a lot of blood Lil, just let James carry you.) The small group started walking in a random direction trying to find something, a road, a village, a house. Lily quickly fell asleep in James' arms and Rose ended up with Hugo passed out on her back. They walked for a really long time (okay maybe it was, like, an hour, but their kid siblings were not super light and Albus kept almost falling asleep standing up).

"I think stopping would be a good idea." James brought up the idea after Al stumbled for the third time. Rose readily agreed, Hugo was only a few years younger, and was getting really heavy.

Their camp was pitiful, they had no supplies and James was the oldest at only sixteen, none of them were experts in any kind of survival magic.

"We need to find out where we are." James was whispering to Rose; Lily, Hugo, and Albus were curled up asleep around us, and they all really needed to sleep.

"James, I think what you broke was a time turner. We went back in time. I don't know how far, that was a new model, it went back years, not hours." Lily stirred, sitting up tiredly. She yawned and then groaned as she moved her hand.

"You okay, Lily?" Rose grabbed Lily's hand and started to unwrap the bandages. "James, I need your shirt and we really need to clean this cut, but for now I'll just have to wrap it." All three of them knew what would happen if her cut got infected. After Rose re-wrapped her hand, Lily curled back up and fell back asleep. Soon after Rose fell asleep, James fell asleep last of all, too concerned for the people he was in charge with.

When the sun came up the next day, James was already awake and was climbing a hill to get a better view of their surrounding area. The others were awakened by James' yell of "Oh, Bloody Hell, we're thick." The others came up the crest of hill, alarmed by his shout. When they turned the way he was facing, every single one of them realized James' yell was perfectly understandable. Hogwarts was in front of them, less than a kilometer away. Rose and Hugo high-fived (a practice they learned from their Granddad). As Lily and Hugo raced down the hill, Rose and James shared a look, knowing that they were at Hogwarts was not helpful until they knew when.

"What was that?" Albus was standing next to them during this exchange.

"What was what?" James played dumb.

"James, please just tell me. I'm old enough to hear bad news." And in that moment James knew that Albus was really smart and he shouldn't treat him like he was still seven.

"That thing I broke, Al, it was a Time Turner. We went back in time. We have no idea how far." He paled slightly.

"Oh, okay." As they reached the bottom of the hill, Hugo ran up and grabbed Albus' wrist.

"Come on, Al. We need to move faster." Albus allowed himself to be pulled along by hid younger cousin.

The forty-five minute walk to Hogwarts was spent by Hugo and Lily arguing over what the best and worst flavors of Bertie Bott's were.

"How could you even say boogie? Vomit is obviously worse."

"How could you even suggest that candy floss is the best? Tutti-Frutti has both a fun name and a delicious taste."

"That is the girlyist answer I have ever heard."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a girl, then" Finally James had enough.

"Will you two just shut it for ten minutes?"

The three older Weasley/Potters were so happy that they finally arrived at the Hogwarts' gates. Two Professors stood waiting behind the gates Professor McGonagall and someone they only recognized from chocolate frog cards and old photographs. Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of them with a disapproving look on his face.

**HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP***

Present time (2019)

Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasley were happy for a night away from their crazy, loud houses and kids. They spent about an hour after work at the Leaky Caldron, just hanging. Ginny and Harry walked with their hands intertwined through Muggle London making their way to Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermione were just a few steps behind them. They had decided to live in one of the few all-wizard villages (Harry didn't want to risk running into the Dursleys).

As soon as the four adults reached the Potter's home they knew something was wrong. It was too quit and all the lights were on, even the ones in the places the kids were not allowed. Harry pulled out his wand and his friends and wife quickly followed suit. They walked quickly through the house, not finding anything was scarier than what they were thinking.

"Where are the kids?" Ron's voice was a mixture of worry and anger. Harry ran out from his study.

"They're idiots."

"That's not news, Harry, and it still doesn't answer my question."

"They broke my experimental Time Turner. They went back in time." Ron swore loudly.

"I am going to kill them. They are so stupid."

"Ron, dear, you need to calm down. We need to get them home before they can be killed by anyone."

**Authors Note- If anything is wrong please feel free to message me **

**Ages -**

**Lily - 13**

**Hugo – 13**

**Albus – 14**

**Rose – 15**

**James - 16**


End file.
